heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.09.20 - Bagels of War
Monday morning finds the Stark Expo still going strong. While the Expo itself is starting to wind down, people are still filtering in and demos are still going on. One of the busier pavilions is one of the larger ones- the Hammer Industries pavilion. People are still drawn in to see the mock up of the drone that caused such a media frenzy, and there's a group gathered around the BullShark display. At the center of the group is the CEO of the company himself, answering questions as they're offered. Most of what is being asked is routine, how fast does it go, how does the stealth work, can it fly backwards. Every so often, though, Justin is thrown a dicey question about the Expo demo itself, which he carefully dodges. Rain has decided to visit. Why not? She was concerned about Justin. Granted, it is a bit telling that 'dude looks sad' is criteria for concern. Still, she has a toaster with her. It's in a neat box, with a loaf of bread and bagels beside it. She carefully gets herself a fountain drink (Nerding is thirsty work), and heads over that way. She looks sympathetic, watching poor Justin getting questioned. Now his audience has 100 percent more witch in it, as she watches quietly, her and her toaster. She is getting a few odd looks, at the least. Monday mornings are NEVER fun. There are the usual emails asking for updates of various kinds, requests for information, and... that one's different. A complaint routed from the Expo personnel. After reading the email, Pepper calls for a car to head on out. This sort of thing is exactly why she'd made sure that she was personally notified about any and every communication that had to do with Hammer Industries. Thus, that's how it comes to pass that mere moments after the group around the CEO of Hammer Industries has 100 percent more witch in it, it also has 100 percent more Stark Industries personnel. Pepper's entire day's schedule is completely out of whack now, but her demeanor doesn't let on at all as she stands calmly on the fringes of the group. "Unfortunately that's all the time I have for questions right now. Thank you all for coming out." Justin gives the crowd a veneer smile as he clasps his hands together and turns away from the crowd. One of his PR staff takes over, going over some of the basic specs of the craft as the CEO walks toward the center of the pavilion. His intent is to head toward the food court and grab some coffee after the game of proverbial dodge ball. He isn't paying a lot of attention to the faces in the crowd, being oddly focused on his quest for caffeine. Mondays. Slightly better with toasts and visiting peoples. She's watching the Q&A quietly for a moment, hanging on to her box. Within is the toaster and a few baked things. Spotting Justin meandering away, she will drift along with. Her path takes her past Pepper, who gets a wave. Why is Rain carrying a toaster, exactly? It's - one of the universe's great mysteries. Either way, her path is taking her by Pepper and towards Justin. She does recognize the need for spe-- caffeine on Justin's face. "Hi!" She greets Pepper politely, peering after Justin. "I think I'm going to catch him." Yes. She's heading that way. Pepper Potts smiles a hello to Rain as she passes by, but then moves to follow the younger woman toward Justin, as she also needs to speak with him. Hopefully it won't be TOO painful a conversation. If she noticed the presence of the toaster she doesn't waste any mental power on it. Heaven knows, she's seen Tony walking around the Tower carrying far, far weirder. She does glance over one shoulder momentarily, though there's no one there. Or is there? There is not! Because Clint is coming from where Hammer is going, so- well, you can figure out the logistics of it. He passes by the CEO without a second glance, then Rain, finally intercepting Pepper to present her with- "Your coffee, Ms. Potts," he says with a grin. Clint's got a second one for himself, though his is some kind of frou-frou flavored thing with whipped cream on top. Pepper seems to be walking with some amount of purpose, though, so Clint falls into step with her seamlessly. "I should've come to the Expo earlier," he says as he looks around. Even without enough caffeine on board, Hammer can still tell when he's being tailed by not one, but two women. He slows his pace and looks back, spotting Rain first, then Pepper Potts. The man that's with Potts is recognized, but he doesn't immediately place the face with the name in the SHIELD file. He draws a grin back to his face, one of the not quite trustworthy ones that he usually wears for interacting with the public. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Not one but two lovely ladies I happen to recognize," he says as he holds his hands out in a welcoming gesture, addressing both Rain and Pepper. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Rain, Miss Pepper Potts?" Clint is given a nod, but isn't directly addressed has of yet. Rain smiles faintly, seeming amused as the trail following Justin grows. She smiles and waves to Justin. "Salutations. And I brought it! Though, you - um, were getting coffee. I hope I didn't interrupt," She considers it. "Or I can get it while you talk to Miss Potts," Rain offers. She doesn't seem too ruffled, holding the box with its contents. There's a curious glance to Clint. Who is that? He seems to know Pepper. She seems quietly awkward, in her own way, falling silent. Pepper Potts smiles her thanks to Clint as she takes the offered coffee and then gets caught taking a sip by Justin's greeting. "Yes, hello, Mr. Hammer. I received notice that you'd filed a complaint about a repair request? As one of our top presenters, I wanted to make sure that everything had been settled to your satisfaction." Wow, that didn't sound rehearsed at all. Yeesh. They stroll up to Justin Hammer, all casual-like, and while Clint recognizes him- yadda yadda ex-SHIELD agent and all- he's mostly just here to see the sights. Not that he has a problem with Pepper taking a moment to attend to business things (kind of why they're here in the first place, admittedly) but it doesn't really involve him. Which is why Clint pulls out his Starkphone and starts some internet browsing. Aww look, a kitty playing Jenga! Justin looks confused for a split second before he recalls the conversations about the toaster. "Brought it?" Once it dawns, his grin broadens. "Oh, yes, I remember, I remember, Excellent, I can't wait to take a look at it." He shakes his head in regards to the coffee. "No, no, we can grab a cup together in a moment, my treat. Yes, Pepper, I did have to file a complaint," he turns his attention to the Stark PA. "Really hated to do it, I mean, I don't want to be a thorn in your side or anything, but it did take the crews two days to replace an outlet. I could have had my own people do it, but with the union contracts and everything they wouldn't let me. I just thought, gosh, that's kind of harsh, to have to wait two days for a single outlet." Rain beams as he remembers and she nods. "Just don't think about toast too early." Ahem. Wouldn't want premature toastination. But Rain looks over her shoulder to Pepper and Clint. She listens quietly, for now. "That would be fine," She seems happy of the idea of hanging out and having coffee. She says nothing on the length of time for repairs. Pepper Potts frowns faintly then pulls her tablet from her bag. A few quick taps on the screen and she's looking at the records of the repairs. "Hm. You're right. That should not have taken two days. I'll speak with the event maintenance crews." Okay, now Rain gets a bit more attention. Why would she suggest against thinking about toast 'too soon'? Granted, some nice english toasting bread slathered in butter would go perfectly with this coffee, but... Clint is fully engrossed in YouTube by now, but he does venture a glance up now and then. Some habits die hard, and well, he has trouble not staying aware of his surroundings. Especially when he's out with Pepper, who is fully equipped to handle herself, of course, but he feels a sort of... brotherly obligation, nonetheless. Did someone say toast, though? He looks up, squinting suspiciously at the box in Rain's hands a moment, but then a Grumpy Cat video starts playing and his chin drops down. Don't think about toast? Alright. Though now that the idea is implanted in his head, Justin can't help but think about toast. Toast and coffee. Curse his ADD mind. He nods in a friendly manner to Rain then returns his gaze to Pepper and her YouTube-watching companion. "Thank you Pepper. Like I said, I really, really hate to be a bother, but I was unable to run demos for most of Saturday, all of Sunday and part of Monday over the holiday weekend. And from what I hear, the pavilion was pretty busy. So I was pretty concerned when I heard that it took so long for the repair. But thank you, thank you for looking into it for me." His words are accompanied by the usual hand motions, and once he's finished talking he slips his hands into his pants pockets out of habit. Poor Rain. She totally forgot the whole 'telling someone not to think about the thing makes them think about that very thing' paradox. She looks apologetic. But then she looks worriedly at her box for a moment. Okay, it's not loaded. Good! Relief crosses her face. She smiles to Justin, when he nods to her. "Don't worry, I can give you toast soon. Just - not yet." Beam. Yeah, she's weird. Just a little. She doesn't seem ruffled by the youtubing or weird stares. Actually, she keeps her box close. "But I promised Mister Hammer I'd bring it by. Somewhere to sit would rock, since I'm terrible at balancing." Which is odd, but she probably means on her feet. Or carrying a toaster. Whichever. Or she's being self depreciating. She says nothing for that. Pepper Potts nods, her tablet leaned against her forearm and tapping with her free hand while her coffe is safely held in her other hand. "I've added a note to your account, Mr. Hammer. I hope the rest of the Expo goes without a hitch for you." And now Rain's gone and done it. She's curious about the toaster. "There should be a coffee stand and some tables just down the way here," she offers. It's probably where Clint just came from with her coffee. "There might be a waffle stand there as well." Okay, he definitely heard something about waffles that time. Clint looks up again- pausing on Maru trying to fit into a laughably small box- and raises his eyebrows. "There were a few tables free, still," he says. That might've changed between then and now, but it's only been a couple of minutes since Clint was mournfully staring at the waffle stand without being able to stop. You don't deprive Pepper Potts of her coffee. Nuh-uh. "Hey, that sounds great," Hammer says glancing toward the exit of the pavilion and where the aforementioned coffee stand is. "We can head out there and take a look at this toaster of yours, Rain." He looks back toward the gathered group, looking at Clint when he finally speaks up. "That settles it, then. shall we?" he pulls his right hand from his pocket and motions toward the exit before he starts off in that direction himself. Poor Clint. Rain sadly, isn't a telepath. Or maybe it's for the better. Weird things go on in brains and she's weird enough without outside help. She smiles faintly. "Sounds good," She nods. She seems content with this plan, following Justin along. She looks between Pepper and the group, thoughtful. "Well, I can wait if someone wanted waffles." Why did waffles come up? She seems confused, but goes with it. Pepper Potts smiles and shrugs lightly to herself and looks at Clint as she prepares to move after Justin. "I'm guessing you want a waffle?" She knows him very well, seems like. "I'll buy." She then starts after Justin and Rain, though she can't help it if her own throughts go back to english toasting bread. Or english muffins. She does take a moment to tell her tablet faintly, "JARVIS, reschedule my morning meetings just in case." Clint is not an overexcited puppy. He is, in fact, a grown man. So he restrains himself from bobbing his head at Pepper and merely gives a faint nod. Sure, yeah, waffles. Sounds okay, whatever. "Is the toaster part of the Expo?" he asks, after a long moment. He heard something about a toaster. Also it's his first time here. Maybe that's what the Expo is about, home appliances. He wouldn't know. Hammer takes long strides out of the pavilion and toward the coffee stand. He glances back to the rest of the group. "Waffles? That doesn't sound like a half-bad idea." He looks toward Pepper specifically when she says something about buying Rain waffles. He can't let a Stark employee outshine him, now can him. "No, no, I can't let you do that, Miss Potts. My treat, please, I insist, since you did come all the way out here to check on the complaint I filed." He slows enough while he's talking that he ends up in line with the group instead of out in front like he was. Rain blinks. She smiles faintly. "I'm sorry." She looks apologetic. "I mostly came by since I figured -" She pauses. A headshake at Clint. "No, something I did myself. I'm not sure how ready it is. It's very different," She admits. A questioning glance to Justin. "It doesn't make you use a dial." She's being rather cryptic there. She quirks a smile. "Thank you both though. I can find a table if you wished while you guys get stuff. Might as well. It usually gets busier after." Then she can set her box down, too. A weight lifter she is not. Pepper Potts was actually offering to buy CLINT the waffle of his choice, but hey, if Justin wants to buy, she's not going to convince him otherwise. So, she smiles at the CEO and nods in deference to his insisting. "None for me, though. I kind of have my heart set on an english muffin now." Looking to Rain she adds, "Want some help finding a table?" Her tablet disappears back into her bag so she can take another sip of her coffee. And she's a little slow in noticing, but it's prepared exactly the way she prefers. Clint gets a nod of thanks now that she's aware of it. "I can take care of it, don't worry," Clint says, because c'mon. Unless these waffles are plated in gold, he can probably afford them. Rich CEO he is not, of course, but we're talking about waffles here. Until he sees another stand selling pizza. "Uh... be right back." He does not come right back. The coffee stand, tables and waffle stand are all in sight now. Since it sounds like Pepper and Rain are going to secure a table, that leaves the guys to get the coffee and waffles. That is, until Clint jets, leaving just Justin. The CEO watches the other man take his leave, then looks back toward Pepper and Rain. Pepper already has coffee, so the witch gets most of the attention. "Well, the offer still stands. Can I get either of you ladies anything?" He motions toward the stands with his right hand. Huh. Rain looks over to Justin. "Um. Well. I have a fountain drink. I can get a waffle after some toast or a bagle," She smiles. "But I think you wanted coffee, so I'll get something to nibble while you do that? Or I can wait. Whichever. I don't care. I forget to eat half the time," She remembers. The witch pays attention (usually). She pauses at Pepper. "Sure," Nod. She probably knows the lay of the land better than Rain and her Toaster. She watches Clint go. "Okie dokey." And the hunt for a table is on. Pepper Potts looks confused by Clint's abrupt change of direction for about .93 seconds before she sees the pizza stand and OHs to herself. "Maybe some extra butter?" she asks of Justin, because by this point she's honestly curious about this toaster Rain has been lugging about. "You didn't happen to bring any english muffins, did you?" She spies a vacant and clean table and leads the young witch over, settling her bag into one chair before claiming another. "Butter, OK," Justin repeats. "I guess we can wait on the waffles, sample what the toaster can do first. That sounds like a plan." As the two women wander off toward the table he turns and heads toward the coffee stand. He's gone for a few minutes, returning with a cinnamon dulce latte, largest size they would fix. He walks up to the table that Rain and Pepper claimed, taking a careful drink of the hot coffee to avoid getting burned. "Lemme tell ya, Rain, I've never been so interested in seeing a demonstration of a toaster. You've really piqued my interest with this." Rain looks amused. "I think there's some english muffins in here. I kinda grabbed whatever looked good and bready," She admits. She peers into the box. "And that sounds good," She nods. She smiles, setting the box on the toaster. She stifles a giggle. "Yeah, sorta nervous now. But I think that's normal," She considers it. After all, she hasn't really shown the toaster around. She pulls the bread, english muffins and bagels out first. "I had tried a few different bready things. The trouble is, it's very much in alpha. I am not sure what happens if someone is indecisive or upset." She considers. She pulls the toaster out, too. "Um, muffins, bagels or bread?" Pepper Potts smiles at Rain. "I am not at all indecisive. I have got my heart set on english muffins, and there's not much that will change that." She sets her coffee on the table and pulls her phone to send a quick text before dropping it back into her bag. "So, do you need an outlet for the toaster, or...?" "Bagel for me," Justin says with a light wave of his coffee cup. If Rain wants to see what happens when someone is indecisive, possibly upset or ADD, she's about to get her chance. Hammer isn't exactly the textbook definition of stable. He takes a drink of his coffee, holding the cup with his pinky held out subconsciously. "And don't worry about it being in alpha, I mean, everything has to be in alpha at some point before it gets to GA. Right?" Rain smiles a little. Well, first - an outlet. "Yeah, that'd be good. I hadn't thought of what kind of battery would generate enough energy to heat enough and power the reading," She admits. She unwraps the little wrappy tie thingy from the English Muffins. "Is there one around?" She looks to the wall. Hooray strategic plot plugs. Literally. She smiles to Justin. "Okay! I'll grab yours next. You'll have to think about how you want it made," She explains. "Just be near the toaster." So far, so good. Once it's happy and plugged in, she'll put the English Muffin in. One side in each slot. Nothing evil yet, unless you hate carbs. In which case, Muffin Top the Breadinator is probably your worst nightmare. But today, is not that day. "Okay, whenever you're ready." Pepper Potts nods to Rain. So far she can't tell there's anything all that different about the toaster, but heck, she's dealt with weirder. So she watches the muffin-halves go into the toaster and imagines them coming back out just barely starting to brown along the edges. God, now she's even more hungry. "So, there's not a... setting of some sort?" Justin nods in reply to Rain, listening to how the toaster operates. Another drink of coffee, and he watches with interest to see the result of this initial toasting test. He doesn't bother regulating his thoughts, as it's not his turn, and Potts is far closer to the toaster than he is at this point. "Nope. It gets its reading from how you /want/ the stuff made. People's desires can shape the world. I guess it would make sense if our machines follow. It keeps your hands free and makes you pay at least a little attention." Pause. So far, so good. The toaster hasn't become a tiny decepticon or anything! Fwip! With a gentle pop, the gently, barely browned along the edges English Muffins emerge. "There we go." Beam. There's no interference, just yet. She'll carefully pull a napkin to set them on and hand them to Pepper. "And you said a bagel?" She peers to Justin, nudging the toaster over closer to him. "The biggest downside is definitely range. Most people aren't able to exert energy on something far away. It's not a bad thing. It's simply a limitation of what we are," She notes. Carefully, a bagel is put in for Justin. "Okay. When you're ready. Think about how you like bagels." And HOPEFULLY nothing else. Pepper Potts oohs and accepts the english muffin with a smile and looks over at Justin. "Pass the butter, please?" Because really. The whole point of an English muffin is to support unhealthy amounts of melted butter. Hammer arches a brow as the English muffins pop up, toasted to the specifications that Pepper had requested. "Huh," he says, taking another drink from the paper cup he has in his right hand as he studies the device. So far he's remaining pretty neutral toward the demonstration. When Potts asks for the butter he blinks, then chuckles lightly. "Oh, the butter, I'm so sorry, I forgot to grab it while I was getting my coffee." He motions toward the coffee stand and offers one of those shallow grins he's so good at. When the toaster is nudged toward him, he steps up to the table, setting his coffee cup down. "So I just think about how I want my bagel done? Think I can do that." So he thinks about bagels. Barely toasted, still mostly soft. Of course it has to have cream cheese on it too, which he doesn't have. Like the butter, which he forgot to get. Well, why did Potts ask for butter when he was going to the coffee stand anyway? That makes no sense. Just like Stark people. And what's with the union contracts anyway? Pain in the.... And off goes Justin's ADD mind. Rain smiles, seeming happy the toaster works so far. She nods. "Yup." The bagels are nudged in as Justin thinks. But unfortunately, that's about when things get weird. Pain in the ... Well, you know what's painful? Burned bagles. That's what. The thing rattles ominously, for a few moments. It smolders. Like grumpy smoldering. Then, turning towards Pepper and rather forcefully launching the crispified bagle at her. "Oh my GOSH, that has never happened!" She looks alarmed. "Maybe someone nearby was annoyed...? The biggest downside so far is there's no filter- let's try that again." Another bagle. Which is just odd because the English muffins turned out sweet, soft and warm. Hmm. "Maybe someone on a diet. You hate things you can't have, sometimes." Yeah, that's it. Pepper Potts was very much NOT expecting the toaster to launch a bagel at her, and is so surprised when it does so that can only turn her head aside and throw her hands up too late. She yelps when the blackened bread item hits her on the cheek, more than warm enough to actually burn on top of having hit her. "What the?" The unexpected reaction of the toaster causes Hammer to flinch back. "Oh, geeze," he says, looking from Pepper, to Rain, to the toaster, then back at Rain. "Well, you did say it was alpha, guess it's bound to have some bugs in it." He takes up his coffee cup again, and takes a drink. "It's all part of being an inventor, learning by trial and error." Blink. "Are you okay?" Rain looks worriedly at Pepper. "I - it's never done that. Someone must be really irritated at something," She looks around. "Must be someone who's jealous or on a diet," She furrows her brows. "Or someone who doesn't like-" Pause. "Hm, no..." She rubs her chin. She looks to Justin. "Yeah. I haven't figured out how to filter non-cooking related thoughts or emotions." Emotions. Uh oh. She rubs the back of her head. "Well, that will be the next feature maybe. Keying in to a user. We can try it again, if you want. I'm just - really sorry. It's never reacted. But then, I'm pretty cheerful about breakfast foods." Pepper Potts brushes at her cheek with one hand, dusting the crumbs away and managing to not wince at the small red mark the bagel left. "It's, um, it's okay. It was an accident." It was, right? Pepper's currently flustered enough by the unexpected bageling that she's forgotten about her coffee and english muffin. Glancing between the two women, Justin hides what may have been a guilty look by taking a drink of his coffee. Him? Feel irritated? Never. "Uh, sure, we can try it again. Like you said, I'm sure it was just a fluke, right? Can't work the bugs out of it if you don't do a little trial by fire." He flashes a grin. Rain just looks flustered and apologetic. "I really am sorry. I never-" The idea of her toaster attacking someone? Startling, really. She just seems crushed a bit. "I really should key it to a user or filter out negative emotions, or something." She furrows her brows. She pokes the toaster. "Well, yeah. I guess." She nods. "Let's try the bagels again, I guess. Think happy, bagely thoughts." She glances around. "And hope no one grumpy gets too close." "You won't be offended if I step back a bit?" Pepper reaches for her bag and moves to stand, possibly to get out of the toaster's attack range. Maybe she should have gone with a waffle after all. And ... wait, why isn't Clint back already? Hammer arches a brow at Pepper. "Not afraid of a little toast, are ya Miss Potts?" he says in an attempt at humor, though his tone may seem more abrasive than intended. Just part of his 'charm'. Setting the coffee back down on the table again, he claps his hands together. "Alright, here we go, bagel thoughts, bagel thoughts." And he starts thinking about bagels. Barely toasted, not burned. Because burned is bad. Though that was actually pretty funny that Pepper got smacked. Sort of serves her right. Well, why? She's always been polite to him. But she works for Stark, and Stark is a complete jerk. God, how much he would love to see Stark Industries hurting, then move in and buy them... WAIT, stop! BAGELS! Ohmy. Rain looks between the two. She nods and smiles. Surely this time, surely this time...? "No, I wouldn't. It is a test," Rain admits. "I never intended for it to come out that forcefully, either. How curious." She rubs her chin, peering at the toaster this time. Is it more sensitive than she thought, even calculating the force of the toast...? That's worrisome. A weaponized toaster? Rain is quietly thinking, watching it. This time the smoldering is a good deal stronger. Uh oh. Transfixed by the rattling now, stronger than before, Rain stares. "Um. How brown do you like your bagels again?" She gets her answer in a moment, as blackened bagles go soaring past Justin like circular missiles of war. They hurtle through the air, baked omens of internal conflict. A hapless intern who was walking between the StarkTech demo and the toaster is beaned with a bagle, falling over. He caught it with his face, looking stunned a moment. "Oh my god! Free bagel!" Despite the bump on his face, and the burned bagel, the fellow seems happy as can be as he stands and wanders off, eating. Friggin' StarkTech interns. "W...why did it launch the bagles that way?" That is the way to the StarkTech Demo. "Um. I think I'm gonna put this away until I can work out a key or a filter..." Pepper Potts flinches when the toaster FLINGS another bagel, one hand moving to the Coach/Stark symbol on her bag just short of acutally coming into contact with it. When it instead arcs around and beans a StarkTech intern, she's momentarily relieved, but then guilty about being glad she didn't get hit again. The intern seems oddly okay with it, though, so she relaxes. A little. "Maybe we should ... not try any more bagels." Again Justin pulls back when the toaster launches the bagel like a lethal weapon. He sees who it hits, someone wearing a Stark shirt from the looks of it, and can't help but grin slightly. Did the toaster actually pick up on what he was thinking? Well, looks like he best not have one of these toasters until Rain gets a filter installed, just for the safety of his home if nothing else. "Yeah, that might be a good idea," he comments, watching the intern as he recovers. "The toaster needs a few tweaks. Though, if I may, the concept is pretty amazing. You know, I would be very interested in talking to you about other applications for this particular technology. I would love to back something like this, I think that it could really be revolutionary with some funding behind it. And I'd love to be able to say I had a hand in that." Rain too, winces. Though one eye opens and- did that dude just seem happy about getting a free bagel? Well, it takes all sorts. There are people who like burned popcorn and bread, it seems. She looks baffled. "Um. Yeah, let's call it a day on the bagels. Sorry. I guess it's good to find out about that bug this early." Does someone hate bagels? Bagels were fine before. The English Muffin turned out happily... She peers at the toaster. No obvious changes externally. Hmm. She's not exactly naive - there's an intense perception. But. What is. She looks to Justin. "A few tweaks is a kind way to put it." Peer. "Um? Really?" He likes toast? Rain never figured Justin for a breakfast fellow. Granted, she's not blind to other applications. Terrible shower adjustments no more! Or something. "I - huh. Guess I'd better get to work then." A faint smile. "I'm just kinda worried. I'd never thought it would weaponize bagels." Hmm. "Oh well." She beams. "Thank you both for your help." Nod. "I wonder if keying it to the user is better than restricting it. Some people just like burned toast and are grumpy." Pepper Potts looks over at Justin. He was AWFULLY quick to toss out an offer to help Rain develop that toaster... maybe it's a good thing that she texted JARVIS to maintain an active scan of the toaster this whole time. She's going to make sure that Tony sees this. It's ... interesting. One of her hands goes to the red mark on her cheek that is developing a small bruise around it, and resolves to conceal it with make up before she gets back to the Tower. Tony's been ... oddly protective lately. "Take your time, take your time," Justin says with a wave of his hand to Rain. "After all, genius can't be rushed. But I'm completely serious, I would love to see this developed further, and you would go a lot further with solid backing. I'd love to be the one providing that backing." He glances toward Pepper, who has gone quiet, trying to judge her reaction to this. His look almost says 'Back off, I called dibbs, Stark isn't getting this.' Poor Pepper. Rain looks apologetic. "I can tend to that ding it left on you, if you want," She smiles a little. "My aunt gave me a salve because I used to get slammed in doors all the time." The life and times of Rain: Ow, my face! Or something. Why did they have a hallway with that many doors, anyway? She glances between the two looking concerned. Something is amiss. She isn't familiar enough with the culture, and while that could be turned easily against her... she does seem to be perceptive. Hmm. "Yeah, we'll see. I just - can't believe it did that," Rain seems baffled. On the other hand, if she were just a touch more familiar with Justin and what went on... she might realize it worked /very well/. "I'm glad I got to see you guys. But I probably should help Miss Potts with her bruise and get back. I promised a friend I'd take over the office so they could go out for an afternoon." Pepper Potts notices Hammer's look and holds her hands up briefly as if yielding something. She considers Rain's offer of a salve for the bagel-mark on her cheek, but she shakes her head no with a smile. "I'll be fine, but thank you." She adjusts the bag on her shoulder -- if one is observant and familiar with this sort of thing, the bag seems heavier than would be considered normal -- and then adds, "I should probably be getting back to the office myself. This wasn't really a planned outing for me." The CEO offers a nod to the witch. "Think on it, gimme a call and let me know. I appreciate the demonstration, Rain. Like I said, this has potential." Flashing one of those smiles to the young woman he looks toward Pepper. "And I should get back to my pavilion. I'm still getting a lot of questions on the drones. Rain, Pepper," yes, he's jumped to first names, "good seeing you both, as always." He turns and starts to head back to his own pavilion, then pauses looking back toward Rain. "Keep in touch," he says before starting off again. Category:Log